


Keep it clean

by ChestnutBrumby



Series: Sweet Dreams - Scarlet Vision ficlets [23]
Category: Captain America (Movies), MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bonding time fic, Bubbles - Freeform, F/M, Other, baths, unexpected nakedness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 01:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8231542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChestnutBrumby/pseuds/ChestnutBrumby
Summary: Wanda decides Vision needs to experience baths.





	

"Wanda?"

  
She looked up as the familiar silver-edged, crimson face phased through her wall and sighed, setting aside her hairbrush. "Vis, _doors_." She chided gently. "On the plus side, I had finished my shower and was fully dressed this time, so your timing is getting better."  
  
When he merely stared blankly, she sighed again. "...Come in."    
  
He phased the rest of the way in then stood until she gestured - firmly - for him to sit, and he obediently sank down in the free chair of the room, a comfortable armchair. His expressions were ever subtle, but Wanda thought she was getting better at picking up on them, and this one she thought might be what passed for curiosity - the impression of a tilted head, and though he had no eyebrows to lift, something about the position of his eyes conveyed that effect.  
  
"Wanda, your skin tone is approximately 2.6 degrees more flushed than is normal for you. What is the cause?"  
  
"Flushed?" Wanda looked in the mirror and noted her skin was still pink-tinged. "Oh, I just had a shower. A hot one - sometimes if you stay under hot water long enough your skin goes pink. Well, I doubt you would, but you get the idea, right?"  
  
His eyes narrowed marginally in thought. "I understand the basic process of showering and washing for the purpose of cleanliness, but why it is necessary to set the temperature so high your skin warns of a potentially dangerous heat?"  
  
"It's relaxing." Wanda replied, and frowned briefly as she studied him. "You've never had a shower or a bath, have you?"  
  
"As I am able to merely phase away debris, sweat and unwanted particles off of my skin, it seemed unnecessary." Vision explained. Wanda eyed him speculatively. "Hmm. Okay - hold on a moment."  
  
He tilted his head, just perceptibly, again. "What to?"

  
"Nothing, an expression meaning 'wait for a short time'. Sit fast."  
  
"Sitting fast does seem an oxymoron. How can one move with haste if one is sitting?"  
  
"Fast as in firmly, or a restraint... just, Vis, I know it's hard for you, but stop over-analyzing every little detail for a few minutes. I've got just the thing to help with that, actually."  
  
He heard the sound of running water, then a match being struck.  
  
"Vision? Are you... waterproof?"  
  
"Certainly, Wanda." Vision wondered for a moment why she would ask such a question, but then Wanda emerged from her bathroom, and caught him by the hand.  
  
Few people touched Vision that it was still a novelty, and he certainly found something uncomfortably difficult to define but nonetheless pleasurable about his hand being in hers. He didn't realize where she was towing him until it was too late and he found himself blinking around at the bathroom. He had never spent overmuch time in these, and his curiosity rose as he took in the warm scents from candles - Wanda had lit three of them - set strategically around on small shelves and one on the corner of the bath. Which, he noted, was full of both water and a rather excessive amount of sudsey bubbles.  
  
"You're going to have a bath." Wanda announced brightly. He stood still, uncomprehending. She found something funny in his expression and laughed softly. "Just try it, and if you don't enjoy it, you don't have to stay in, or have another if you don't want. Trust me."    
  
It was the final two-word sentence that sealed his fate. Though he could not comprehend the logic behind it, he did trust her, implicitly so.  
  
"What must I do?" Vision asked with only a small amount of trepidation. She tweaked his cape. "Well first, you have to take your clothes off. Woah, hey, not all of them!" Not having expected him to phase away his clothes quite so obediently (and rapidly), she hastily shoved a towel at Vision's lower half, while averting her gaze at the ceiling, biting her lip in amusement. "Why, if I am to bathe without clothing?" Came the inevitable question.  
  
"Remember that talk on appropriateness we had last week? Stripping naked in front of people - well, phasing naked - falls under that category." Wanda was trying not to laugh, but he was so confused and innocent it was precious. "Okay, hold the towel where it is, and I'll explain. _After_ I am gone from the room, you can put the towel down, then you just get in the water."  
  
"And do what?"  
  
"Relax. Inhale. Let the water soak out all your troubles. I'll come check on you in a little bit, okay?" With that Wanda departed, leaving Vision curiously eyeing the expanse of water. At length, he followed her suggestion, abandoned the towel, and placed his left foot into the bath.  
  
Only to yank it back out again, shocked at the heat. It wasn't painful, but it did instantly activate the sensitive receptors that ran over his skin... only in a way that intrigued him rather than repelled him.  
  
He put his foot back in the water and held it there, studying the sensation intently. He stepped fully into the bath and stood staring down at the bubbly surface.  
  
_Trust me._  
  
He lowered himself down gracefully and entered the water barely creating a ripple, immersing to his neck. He lifted his hand and inspected the suds clinging to it, then idly ran his fingers through the bubbles. What an odd sensation... light but soft... reminding him of clouds, the tops of waves, and of Wanda's hair.  
  
He amused himself for a while making himself light enough to float in the narrow margins the bathwater allowed, then increasing his density to a more normal level to bump slowly back down to the bottom. The scents of honey, cinnamon and peppermint blended in the air around him as the candles flickered gently, casting tiny shadows over the tiles. He blinked, then again more slowly, then was surprised to find his eyes stayed closed, apparently of their own volition. He stirred slightly, as if to get up, but once his shoulders and the upper half of his chest rose from the water he found he didn't like the way gravity clutched at him, and slid back down under the water.  
  
"Vision?" A gentle knock accompanied his name, and he drowsily turned his head towards the door. "Wanda, come in."  
  
Pause. "How many of your bubbles are left?"  
  
He glanced down and calculated. "74.6 percent of them. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Just checking you are still appropriate for company." She laughed as she opened the door and came to crouch by the  bath, leaning her elbows on the edge. Her laughter bubbled up again when she got a look at his face, then intensified.    
  
"Oh, where's a camera when you need one. You have the most relaxed expression I've ever seen on you right now, that is gold."  
  
He chuckled quietly, amused by her obvious glee. "I submit to your superior knowledge of relaxation." He admitted. "This is exceptionally pleasant."  
  
"I thought you'd like it. Hey, Natasha's offered to give me a training session then take me shopping, so you take your time in here, nobody else knows where you are so they won't give you a hard time. I'll pick you up some bath salts and candles while we're out, so you can set this up in your bathroom, m'kay?"  
  
He hadn't actually thought ahead to his _second_ bath, and it surprised him that Wanda would go to such lengths to ensure a comfort that was highly unnecessary in his case... even it was was highly enjoyable. "I... thank you, Wanda."  
  
She smiled down at him, smoothed her palm briefly over the top of her head, and left. He let his mind wander, straying frequently back to the small touch, until the water cooled. 


End file.
